Ebony Iris Evans
STILL BEING EDITED! Ebony Iris Evans (έβενος Ίριδα Εβανς in Greek) is the main character and main narrator of the Ebony Evans series. She is the daughter of Dionysus and Clair Evans, a daughter of Ceres. Ebony close friends with Nico di Angelo, after he saves her life, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, once he finds out her connection with Nico, and Pollux, her half brother. Ebony Evans series Adventure of a Lifetime: Ebony Evans starts off narrating the story, and introduces it as a forced story by saying, "The only reason I'm telling you squat is because of him." Ebony is a normal fourteen year old girl living with her mother in a very nice apartment in South Carolina. Ebony expects to have a normal day at school that January day, and it had been, until she ran smack into a dark shaggy haired boy, who introduced himself as "Percy." A few hours after the run in, Ebony goes to her last class, and instead is stopped by Percy, once again. This time, he pulls her outside, and she meets Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound that is not officially owned by Percy, and Percy tells her that she's the daughter of one of the Greeks gods, who Ebony thought were long dead. Percy is in the middle of explaining things to Ebony, when the ground shakes. Percy then says they need to leave, seeing as the mini earthquake was a possible sign of Gaea. While leaving, the student hall monitor, Hector Quill, who noticed Ebony leaving, comes out too. He asks where Ebony is going, to which she replies, "Leaving," and then he starts to change forms. Mrs. O'Leary quickly takes off, and all Ebony can see of Hector is a pair of glowing eyes. Percy changes Mrs. O'Leary direction to go straight into a tree, to which Ebony tries to object to doing. When Ebony opens her eyes, she sees a woods, lake, and small buildings. Percy introduces the place as Camp Half-blood, and informs her that she's not in South Carolina anymore. Percy also tells her his actual name is Nico di Angelo, and he didn't mean to lie to her (he felt more confident pretending to be Percy, and not himself). They go across the lake, and make it to the boarders of the Camp. At the boarders, Ebony makes converstaion with Nico and meets Connor Stoll, a son of Hermes, and she notices Nico's harsh tone to Connor (caused by some prank that the Hermes cabin pulled on Nico). Nico then leaves Ebony with Connor after giving her a basic tour of Camp, without giving a good explanation (though all he does is go to Annabeth in the Big House). Ebony then follows Connor to the cabins, and gets a funny connection to the telveth one. She's about to enter, when Pollux opens the door. Hope for the Dead: Ebony starts off narrating once again. Personality Fatal Flaw Ebony's fatal flaw is that she often gets too emotionally invovled in things. This causes her to usually get into things she shouldn't, or do things she shouldn't. Appearance Ebony is decribed as being 5'7 at the beginning of the series, having long wavy, so-black-it-looks-purple hair, green eyes that look like their Greek fire, and olive skin. She is seen as beuitful by many guys, including some gods. Ebony doesn't wear make up, which leads Dionysus to describe her as looking flawless without even trying, though she disagrees. Abilities Ebony, as a demigod, has these 'disabilities' or traits. *'ADHD': Ebony's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent. This is one general trait of demigods. *'Limited Clairvoyance': Ebony is able to watch events in distant locations and times. She occasionally takes the place of a different person in her visions, or her dreams are so strong that she thinks that they are real life. This causes her to wake up screaming or panicking. *'Fighting Skills': Ebony is a natural and expert swordswoman, capable of holding her own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents. This is from her ability to sense her oppenants moves through vibrations in the ground. Demigod Abilities As being a child of a god and a grandchild of one, and both gods having their powers over parts of the earth, Ebony's powers are as strong, or stronger, as a child of the Big Three. *'Geokensis': Ebony has strong power of the earth. Including vines, flowers, trees, and most plants. She also can find her way through any forrest, and can sense where someone is by touching or just standing on the ground. Magical Items *Beauty Blaze. Ebony's sword given to her by her father. Relationships Love Interests Nico di Angelo When they first meet, Nico is picking up Ebony to take to Camp Half-blood after given the pick up order from Annabeth. When he takes her to Camp, they seem to converse easily, and he feels a bit guilty for lying to her about his name. He also takes care of Ebony's tour, questions about the Camp, and anything else she needs. The first hint of a crush is when Nico tells Ebony that they needed to stop being friends, and insteads says they can't purse a "relationship." Leo Valdez Ebony and Leo technically first meet in Rachel's cave in Adventure of a Lifetime. Friends Percy Jackson While everyone is being introduced, Percy and Ebony quickly meet, but Ebony is too busy to take the time to really notice who it is. Later, when most meet up in the center of New Rome, Ebony realizes who Percy is, and runs up to shake his hand. He quickly asks, "Didn't I already meet you?" Once Annabeth fills in Percy on Ebony's friendship with Nico, Percy befriends her instantly. He often sticks up for Ebony about her crazy ideas. Annabeth Chase When Annabeth first meets Ebony, she seems to notice her powerful arua. She seems to try and figure out Ebony before Ebony even saying a word to her. Annabeth also tries to help Ebony, by giving her advice or always being there for her, but it seems Ebony is there for her and oftens gives her advice. Jason Grace Ebony doesn't take notice of Jason at first, besides giving him a side glance in Rachel's cave. When on the Argo II, she takes more notes of him, including noticing how different he is from Nico, and saying how most girls would go crazy over him (and saying that Piper already had). Jason tells Annabeth to not leave Ebony when she is late for the take off of the Argo II, this makes Piper think he has a crush on Ebony, which he denies. Ebony doesn't often appricate Jason's strong leadership abiltiy, saying she feels forced to follow every now and then. Piper McLean Ebony sees Piper as a pretty Aphrodite girl who had a "nothing can phase me" attitude, which Ebony sees straight through. She also senses Piper's charmspeaking, though she confuses it with an inchantation at first. Family Dionysus Clair Evans Ebony isn't fond of her mother, or her mother's choice in men, besides her own father. Ebony often likes to bother her mother, either by taking things and hiding them. She also fights with her mom, but they both hate one thing. Talking about Ebony's father. Pollux When Ebony is given a tour of the cabins, she meets Pollux and describes him as "tall, blonde, athletic built guy... He had the darkest purple eyes I'd ever seen, and they seemed bloodshot. Still, I had the feeling though that this guy had never even tasted wine before..." Connor Stoll seems afraid of Pollux, and Ebony is later told it is because of a conflict years ago when Connor got in Pollux's "space." Once Ebony is claimed, Pollux takes responisblity of her. He tells her more about Dionysus, their father, and while helping her pack for her first quest he tells her about those going with him, including Jason Grace. During the quest, Ebony sends him an Iris message, asking if they've seen Nico (this after the first time Nico disappers). Pollux tells her they haven't, and asks Ebony to "try and stay safe." They have a very close relationship, very simaler to Percy's and Tyson's. Others Gaea Etymology "Ebony" is a type of dark wood. The name is a play off of Ebony's dark hair color. Also, her middle name, "Iris" is a type of flower, which is something Ebony has control over. Trivia *When Nico first met Ebony, she didn't know his real name because he went by "Percy." She often calls him "Percy" when she gets annoied by him. *Ebony is the only person unable to be affected by Piper's chamspeaking. Category:Children of Dionysus Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Females Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:PJDMAY14